1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure units for containers. Such closure units are particularly suitable for use with beer containers but have other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a closure unit, hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified, for an opening in a container and comprising a cup assembly having first and second opposite ends and adapted to be received in the opening, a down-tube having an end portion within the assembly and projecting from said first end of the assembly, the down-tube providing an inner passage while an outer passage is provided between said end portion and the assembly, and inner and outer concentric valve members associated with the inner and outer passages respectively and spring biased to close said passages, the valve members being engageable from said second end of the assembly by a suitable head, e.g. a racking or dispensing head, whereby the valve members can be moved to open the passages thus permitting the connection of the passages to separate external conduits.
The object of the present invention is to provide a closure unit construction suitable for manufacture, at least partially in plastics material.